


Nothing Wrong With Complications

by mellafic



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canon What Canon?, Double Drabble, Gen, Mention of Bruce/Selina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellafic/pseuds/mellafic
Summary: Harley and Ivy get a wedding invitation.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Nothing Wrong With Complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).



"They're getting married," Ivy says dryly, in the very same bored tone she reserves for all heterosexual shenanigans. 

"Again?" Harley asks, because she vaguely remembers Selina and the Big, Broody Bat doing this already. She had bought a dress and everything! Even though, in truth, she hadn't been invited (nobody had, of course, except for the Bat's buddies.) Except... oh, no. There had been some Crisis or another. Wasn't there always? 

"Another attempt, yes." Ivy looks at the invitation with the kind of disdain that Batman usually summons. "Someone could get very rich starting a betting pool on whether or not both of them show up this time." 

"Well, I'd like to be rich, but Gotham is .... complicated," Harley says, with a bit of diplomacy that even old Harleen would have admired. "So I don't think I can take that bet." 

"Nothing wrong with ... complications," Ivy answers. She almost smiles. 

Harley watches one of Ivy's vines reach out and pat Louie's nose, and agrees. There are people who expect happy people to be a bit more normal, but those people are probably going to actually go to Selina and the Big Bad Bat's wedding, so what do they know anyway?


End file.
